ColD AnD HeartlesS
by Twilight Dove
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!Aya has finally given up on Rei. She decides to go abroad. How will Rei react to her departure? Will he realize a hidden feeling he never had? Or will he remain the cold and heartless Rei Otohata?
1. Aya's gone

**So hi there GALS fanatics! It's my very first Gals fic but I do hope you'll like it. I have two reasons why I did this fic. First, I'm bored. Second, I want Rei Otohata to suffer. And mind you, it's in his point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS.**

**Notes: It's in Rei Otohata's point of view.**

**It's not a happy fic so better be prepared if you're used to happy ones.**

**So anyway, on with the story…**

__

__

_**cOld And hEArtlEss**_

_**by: TwilighT DovE**_

"You better tell her, Rei," Aya says with her back facing me. "I know Ran, she'll never know how you feel unless you tell her."

Her voice sounds bitter. For awhile I feel guilty but my exterior remains cool, composed, **cold and heartless** as it has always been. No reply comes from me.

"I'm fine now," she looks back at me with an obviously faked smile. "I'll leave for California early tomorrow morning," then she leaves without another word.

Her words struck me. I don't know why but I feel pain. That's when I realize that the **cold**ness in me is melting and my **heartless** soul is slowly learning to love.

Sure I like Ran but it isn't a deep feeling even worth to be called love. That's probably the reason why I'll never going to confess to her. I don't want rejection nor acceptance. I'm a confused soul. I'm fine with just starring at her smiling, laughing and even fighting. And yet despite that fact, I can't bear to tie myself into someone and to promise eternal love; not even to her. The truth is, I'm **cold and heartless**.

_Aya Hoshino_

This girl is leaving because of the pain I've given her; I know that though she may never admit it. She doesn't want me to feel guilty nor for her friends to blame me for her departure.

_Aya Hoshino_

She's truly an angel while I'm nothing but a **cold and heartless **soul. And that's exactly why I'm letting her go without a fight, without a word. She's just too perfect for someone like me.

It's 9:10 in the morning and by now she has _probably_ left. Here I am lying comfortably on bed, doing nothing. A part of me just wants to stay in bed; while another part of me wants to leap out of bed and do something; still a big part of me is simply confused.

Boredom engulfs me and so I decide to take a stroll outside. The atmosphere is different from my room but my mind is still focused on the same girl.

It is Aya Hoshino…She's haunting me wherever I go...

Fan girls approach me with giggling face. It annoys me but I guess I'm quite used to it. In just a few minutes I can barely walk; I'm stuck in the middle of those giggling faces. I stop walking and sigh. Can't I just walk peacefully without disturbance? Of course the answer is—NO.

My eyes drift a meter away from the crowds. She's always there, standing, waiting for me. But now it's just a plain space. How I miss her. Darn

"REI," a loudmouthed girl yells which of course catches my attention. It's Ran. Using her quite dominating personality, she manages to pull me away from the crowd. "Hey what's wrong with you? Why didn't you even went to the airport to say goodbye to Aya?"

I don't know why. Probably I just don't have the guts to go. But knowing Ran, she'll never accept such excuse. "I overslept."

I start walking away from her, but she's following me. She looks pissed off at my answer. "YOU OVERSLEPT? FOR GOODNESS SAKE REI IT'S ONLY A DAY! DON'T YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT WE MAY NEVER SEE HER AGAIN?"

Sigh, she's too noisy. "Your shouting will do no good. What's done is done." Ran clenches her fist and yet she hesitates to hit me. I wait for her fist the slap on my face but it never comes. And with a grunt she leaves.

Peace is restored again. I start walking back at home since that's the only place I can have a limitless peace. Aya has left; Ran is angry with me, and I am confused. What a life.

My phone rings as soon as I reach the house. I answer it. "REI," a nervous voice appears from the opposite line. I know who it is. It's Yuuya's voice. "Aya's plane has crashed on the sea. Quite a lot survived but Aya's one of the missing passengers who hasn't been found."

Have I heard him right? I hope not. But I know I do. I drop the phone; trembling with fear. Nothing registers on my mind. What can I do? Nothing

Everyday, I keep myself updated from the latest news, hoping that Aya has been found. But she's still lost. One by one the missing ones are being found…dead. Slowly, I'm losing hope.

Whenever I'm with Ran and the others, I always act cool, composed, **cold and heartless **as I've always been, but deep inside I'm worried. I want her back as much as her friends do.

My heart aches. At first I don't want to admit it, but as days pass by, the pain seems to grow. That's when I realize something—I've always been in the state of the denial. I've denied what I feel over and over again, and now I'm admitting it when it's too late. I'm an idiot, I know that.

Her friends believe, she'll be back, and so must I. But the problem is I'm not as optimistic as they are. Nightmares haunt me at night. There are times when I can hear her voice calling me; whispering farewell through the night as her back retreats. It's a nightmare but it seems so real.

At times, I can see her gasping for air, as she struggles in water. I try to extend my hands unto her, but no matter how much I do she seems to sink deeper into the pit of death. She's slipping away from me. I wake up; it's a nightmare caused by my troubled mind.

If only I can do something, but I can't.

If only I didn't push her to leave, then shouldn't have gone missing.

If only I wasn't **cold and heartless.**

I'm in pain. My heart is bleeding. I'm desperate. I can't seem to take it anymore.

I wonder why I have to learn to love her when fate will take her away from me. But I guess the answer won't matter that much.

The ticking clock ticks.

Seconds pass…she's still missing

Minutes pass…no Aya

Days pass…still no trace of her

Weeks pass…I'm losing hope to find her

Then…

Years…I don't think I'll ever see her again.

Darn…

If only she didn't come into my life…

If only she didn't melt the coldness in me…

If only I remained heartless…

Then it won't hurt the way it does…

_I wish I'd be **cold and heartless** again._

* * *

**Seems the end? Well there's still a chapter 2. I'll be updating this as soon as I can...**

**Anyway to the readers I have two questions for you..**

**first: Are the characters OC?**

**Second: Is the story sad enough?**

**Read and Review guys!**


	2. Aya's back

**So this is the second chapter! Sorry for the late update. I had a hard time writing this but I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I'm just borowing the characters from GALS!**

**Notes: It's in Rei Otohata's point of view(again)**

**Look at the genre...hope ur not expecting a happy ending**

**Anyway on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

**_cOld And hEArtlEss_**

**_by: TwilighT DovE_**

**Chapter 2**

I wake up—it's just another day of waiting; waiting for someone who may never return.

Aya Hoshino

I've been waiting for this girl for more than two years now and I'm still waiting. I know it's foolishness, but every time I try to give up on her, I always end up realizing that I can't give up until there's hope.

Once upon a time, she's just a no body to me; a typical girl trying to please her parents. As time passed by, I started admiring her simplicity, her innocence and her angelic beauty. With the twist of fate, I the once **cold and heartless** Rei Otohata, fell in love with her.

Then she suddenly disappeared out of the blue—unsure to ever return. That was the first time I ever felt so desperate and I realized that I am **cold and heartless** no more.

oOoOo

It's a typical day and here I am sitting at my favorite coffee shop; enjoying the serenity of the place and thinking of her again. If I can just take her out of my system; but I know I can't.

I snap out of my trance, when a familiar guest approaches me. It's her again; the ever-so-annoying model of a fashion magazine. She sits down on the empty chair in front of me without my permission. I just ignore her and don't bother to ask her why she's there. After all, I know the reason for her unwanted presence in front of me.

"So you're alone again," she says and orders a drink for herself—the nerve of this girl. "Since I'm not busy today, I'll just accompany you." I prefer to be alone but there's no point into rubbing it on her face since I know she very well knows it since she's been pestering me for almost a year now.

I already told her months ago that I don't love her, but she's just too confident to accept rejection. She continues to babble about stuffs that I don't really care about. I ignore her as if she's not even there.

"Rei, why are you ignoring me?" I stare at her annoyed face but anyway, it was her choice to sit with me. "Say something."

"If you don't want to be ignored," I pause as I take a sip of my coffee, "Then get out of my sight, woman."

My answer is enough to make her mad. She stands up furiously and slams the table making the other customers stare at us. I remain unmoved. "I know why you're ignoring me," I look up at her, "It's because of that Aya, am I right?"

I say nothing and take a final sip of my coffee. All eyes are fixed on me; waiting for my reply. I stand up and stare at her fiery eyes. "I don't think it's any of your business." Then I leave without another word.

So here I am again rejecting a girl like what I have done to Aya years back. But this time I know I'm not going to regret it.

It's already sunset when I meet Yuuya along my way home. "What's up, you seem happy?" I ask him as he approaches me with a remarkable smile on his face.

"It's nothing; I'm just lucky today," comes his lame excuse but I just allow him to get away with that. "I have something for you," he hands me a letter.

"What's this for?"

"A letter for you," I take it hesitantly from him due to his persistency. "Anyway, I'm going," then he leaves, ignoring my call.

I've read the letter once I'm inside my room and it says:

**To: Rei Otohata**

**Meet me at the park at exactly 8 am tomorrow.**

I set aside the letter and lie down in bed. I've decided to go since it was Yuuya who gave it me. And if in any case, I'll meet someone I don't really want to see, I'll make sure Yuuya will answer to that.

oOoOo

Morning comes again and I lift myself up from bed to prepare for another typical day ahead of me. With my hands inside my pocket, I calmly walk along the usual streets of Shibuya.

I arrive at the park at exactly 8 in the morning. There are only a few people lingering around the area since it's still quite early and I like it better this way.

"Rei," a familiar voice calls me as I'm scanning the area for whoever I'm meeting there. I look back to see the most wonderful sight. It's her; the girl I've been waiting for years.

"Aya," I manage to say at the girl with long black pony-tailed hair and with a simple outfit that surely fits her. "You're back," I approach her and pull her into a hug. After all those years, she's finally in my arms.

"I wasn't able to return because I lost my memories," she explains as she allows me to just hug her. "But Rei," she pulls herself away from my embrace, "if you're doing this out of guilt or pity, just like what you've done years back when you asked me out, then you don't have to." She pauses but even before I can answer back, she speaks again. "I've already moved on and I love someone so you don't have to pretend that you like me too."

Her words keep echoing inside my head and I find no strength to even say a word to her—it's as if someone stabs my heart. I guess it's too late for confession. She turns her back on me. "Aya," is all I manage to say, as I try to mimic the pain that seems to overflow inside me.

"But even if I know you didn't love me back then, you will always have a place in my heart." She whispers; my eyes widen in surprise. I hold her wrist before she can even walk farther from me. "Let go of me, Rei."

"I'm sorry," is all I can say, as I bow my head a little to hide the obvious hurt in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Aya."

"It's okay, Rei. We can't undo the past." I loosen my grip on her hand. "After all, I just came here to finish everything up."

Silence

Silence

Should I tell her I love her or just let her go on with her life? I guess, I should just let go of her; she deserves to be happy. Some things in this world just don't have second chances. It'll be totally unfair for her if I tell her how I feel, at a time when she has already moved on—I know that.

Waiting is finally over. It's time I let go.

I release her hand from my grip. "You can go, Aya." Without turning back, she leaves. For the first time in my life, tears stream down my face uncontrollably as if reflecting the sadness in my heart.

I, the once **cold** Rei Otohata, am here watching my beloved's back retreat from off my sight

I, the once **heartless** Rei Otohata, am alone hoping things will be back the way it was before.

I, Rei Otohata, am broken

And it's all because…

I was **cold and heartless**.

* * *

**So am I too mean on Rei? Well he can't get everything he wants, at least not at my fic. Anyway, read and review guys. Who knows I might decide to make a sequel if I get good reviews. **

**For errors, comments, flames, suggestions, and whatever feel free to inform me.**

**Thank you very much for those who took time to drop a review! Hope you like it!**


End file.
